Japanese Patent Application Publication 2002-42233 discloses a system for providing a purchaser with a game content randomly selected from game contents such as trading cards. In the system disclosed in this literature, a purchaser enters a coin into a content-purchasing terminal; and the content-purchasing terminal displays a screen wherein a plurality of game contents are shuffled and provides the purchaser with a game content randomly selected.
Recently, so-called online games are actively provided, wherein terminal devices owned by players receive game data from a server device via a network and perform the game by using the game data. In such online games, terminal devices of players are provided with game contents randomly selected from a plurality of game contents. Online games are providing players with game contents containing more sophisticated pictorial patterns. One of the needs is to permit players to enjoy such sophisticated game contents more effectively.